What Goes Around Comes Around
by TheVics
Summary: Quando o amor não cabe em duas almas, ele gera uma terceira.
1. Sex On Fire

**Capítulo 1 - Sex On Fire**

- Vamos, Lisa, saia da frente desses livros, você vai se atrasar pra festa!

- Só preciso revisar essas questões e corro pro banho, prometo! – ela respondeu – E Sarah, não esquece que essa noite Gregory House é meu!

As duas amigas demoraram mais de três horas para se arrumarem. Sarah já tinha ficado com Gregory House em outras festas, mas não deu em nada, o mesmo a dizer de Lisa, que já tinha o beijado no meio de uma dança há duas semanas, porém não passou disso e desde então ela não parava de pensar nele. Essa noite seria a oportunidade perfeita, ela não sabia por que, mas seu corpo queimava só de pensar na possibilidade de ser possuída por aquele jovem e delicioso rapaz.

Com ele não fora diferente, sentir aqueles lábios deliciosos nos seus há duas semanas foi o oposto de tudo que ele já sentiu. Sempre foram beijos vazios, ou em dois casos passados, foram beijos que o completaram. Com ela não foi um beijo diferente. Melhor. O beijo não o completou, simplesmente o transbordou. Ele precisava de mais, se tornou um vício pra ele. Está noite ele teria mais. Eles teriam.

A festa já havia começado há um tempo, House estava atento, olhava para todos os cantos procurando por ela. Ficou em choque quando viu aquela linda moça entrando no salão, é hoje, pensou.

Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
_Fique onde você esta, não faça barulho  
Eu sei que eles estão vendo, eles estão vendo  
_

Lisa entrou no salão sem saber o que sentir, era um nervosismo fora do comum, não sabia o que esperar dessa noite, sabia muito bem o que queria, mas não sabia se algo iria dar certo ou não.

Estava com uma soda com vodka em uma mão e uma cerveja na outra, resolveu se aproximar.

- Aceita uma bebida? – Perguntou, ao pé do ouvido dela. Ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer por aquela voz. Virou-se e olhou diretamente para aqueles olhos penetrantes.

- Claro! – Sorriu. Como ele amava aquele sorriso. Ambos deram um gole em suas bebidas e House logo a levou para o meio da pista de dança. A música animada fazia com que eles dançassem um pouco longe um do outro e o som alto deu a House a coragem que ele precisava para falar com ela.

- Então, Lisa... não é? – tentou parecer confuso

- Não finja que não sabe meu nome, Gregory House – ela o desconcertou.

- Ok – respondeu tímido, mas com isso se aproximou do ouvido dela – Sabe... Aquele beijo não sai da minha cabeça, e eu quero um bis!

- Um bis? Não sei você, mas eu quero um bônus.

All the commotion, the kiddie-like play  
Has people talking, talking  
_Toda a comoção, e as brincadeiras infantis  
Tem pessoas falando, falando  
_

House amou ouvir aquilo, além de linda e com o melhor beijo do mundo, ela ainda era corajosa o suficiente pra dizer aquilo que queria. Sem medo, ele terminou de se aproximar e a beijou. No inicio ambos ficaram tensos, sentir aquele gosto novamente, sentir aquelas coisas todas de novo era estranho, mas completamente viciante.

A musica continuava alta, e eles não cessavam o beijo de maneira nenhuma, as mãos de House percorriam todo o corpo dela, ele precisa de mais.

- Vamos sair daqui? – ele pediu ofegante

- Achei que não ia pedir! Onde?

- Meu dormitório!

- Vamos – ela deu uma gargalhada deliciosa e ele a beijou de novo.

Todos que passam pelas calçadas de Michigan puderam ver o casal correndo de mãos dadas pelo campus, sem medo nenhum. Enquanto eles corriam, House às vezes parava só para beijá-la, ele estava completamente viciado naquele beijo. Lisa não se fazia de rogada e aproveitava ao máximo o momento. O ano estava no fim, ele iria embora essa semana, todos estavam comentando da saída dele, essa era a única chance.

- É por aqui – ele a guiou enquanto sentia-a mordendo seu pescoço.

A porta do quarto abriu violentamente e foi fechada com a mesma força, eles não se importavam com mais nada, eu sentia uma necessidade biológica do outro. Era mais que tesão, eles não compreendiam.

- Faremos o que hoje? – ele precisava saber até onde ela iria

- Tudo que você quiser – respondeu e logo voltou a beijá-lo

Eles estavam encostados na parede do lado da porta, se beijavam ferozmente, sem medo. Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele enquanto ele chupava o lóbulo de sua orelha. Assim que a camisa foi aberta, Lisa espalmou as mãos naquele peito másculo, definido. Arranhou a barriga dele enquanto sentia sua blusa ser tirada. Um gemido saiu de sua boca quando sentiu os lábios dele em seu seio direito, a língua de House brincava em torno daquele bico rosado, se deliciando com o momento. Ele brincou com o outro seio e logo voltou ao pescoço dela, Lisa estava estática, não precisava fazer nada, ele era maravilhoso.  
Lisa desceu as mãos e abriu o zíper da calça dele, colocou a mão dentro da cueca e o massageou. House quando sentiu as primeiras carícias feitas por ela, gemeu baixo em seu ouvido. Essa noite teria que durar pra sempre, só isso que ele desejava.

You... Your sex is on fire  
_Você... seu sexo está em chamas  
_

- Espera... – ele a parou – Não se preocupe comigo, agora só você que importa.

Assim ele voltou a beijá-la, mas dessa vez com mais calma, querendo aproveitar cada segundo. Prensou-a na parede, enquanto sua mão esquerda a prendia pela nuca em um beijo inesquecível, a mão direita dele descia para a virilha dela, ali ele levantou um pouco a saia dela, e brincou com a lateral da calcinha provocando-a. Lisa mordia o lábio inferior dele, a cada vez que ele se aproximava de seu centro úmido, precisa dele agora.

Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying  
_Os labios macios estão abertos, suas juntas estão pálidas  
Parece que você está morrendo, você esta morrendo  
_

- Posso? – ele perguntou enquanto lambia do queixo ao lóbulo direito dela

- Deve!

E sem mais delongas House desceu a calcinha dela e começou a acariciar seu sexo, ela tentava controlar seus gemidos, mas era impossível. Ele corria dois dedos do clitóris a entrada da vulva, ela estava pra explodir. House então colocou só a ponta do indicador na entrada dela, mas não ficou por aí, Lisa sussurrou 'enfia' e House logo obedeceu. Ela gemia sem pudor enquanto ele movimentava seu dedo dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo esfregava o clitóris e a beijava com vontade. Não demorou muito, e ela explodiu, amolecendo nos braços dele.

You... Your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire  
_Você... seu sexo está em chamas  
Consumido pelo que está transpirando  
_

Ela ainda estava ofegante quando sentiu ele a pegado no colo e levando-a para a cama. House a colocou com cuidado sobre os lençóis, com uma delicadeza que até assustava, enquanto ela descansava a cabeça no travesseiro ele a fitou, como ela era linda, House não conseguia pensar em outra palavra a não essa, linda, ela era simplesmente maravilhosa.

Assim que a deixou deitada, ele começou a retirar sua roupa, peça por peça e ela ia o desejando mais e mais. Nunca o contato dos olhos fora cortado. House, agora nu, deitou sobre ela e terminou de tirar o vestido que ela usava e a calcinha foi junto. Ambos agora sentiam o calor do outro, se arrepiavam com o toque cuidadoso, delicado do outro, era uma sensação totalmente nova, o sentimento que era posto em cada gesto era algo nunca vivenciado por eles.

Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I can just taste it, taste it  
_Quente como uma febre, ossos se tocando  
Eu poderia só sentir o gosto, sentir o gosto  
_

House começou beijando o rosto dela, a testa, os olhos, as bochechas, maxilar e por fim a boca. Ele a tratava como uma obra de arte muito valiosa e que precisava ser cuidada da melhor forma possível. Cuddy apenas se concentrava em sentir tudo aquilo e guardar no fundo da alma cada detalhe para ser lembrado sempre como umas das noites mais fantásticas da sua vida, se não a mais.

If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh it's still the greatest, the greatest  
_Se não é para sempre, se é só por essa noite  
Oh ainda é a melhor, a melhor  
_

Depois de muito tempo de carícias e cuidados ele a penetrou com cuidado, e enquanto ela curvava o corpo ansiando por mais, ele beijava-lhe o pescoço se segurando para não acabar antes que ela, eles fariam isso juntos. E minutos, que mais pareciam horas, eles terminaram aquela dança fantástica. Ambos ofegantes sorriam um pro outro afirmando com o olhar, que aquilo seria lembrado para sempre.

And you... Your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire  
_E você... seu sexo está em chamas  
Consumido pelo que está transpirando  
_

- Por que eu não te conheci antes? – ele quebrou o silêncio, eles agora estavam abraçados, cobertos por um lençol, ela com a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto ele lhe acariciava as costas.  
- Eu estou me perguntando o mesmo – eles se olhavam de uma maneira tão única, que chegava a assustar.

- Mas você sabe – o tom de sua voz mudou – eu me formei, estou indo embora hoje – ele suspirou – Deus, como eu queria ter te conhecido meses atrás, anos...

- Você me atraiu de um jeito totalmente diferente, desde o início – ela disse – Quando te vi, naquela festa, há duas semanas, quando nós nos beijamos.. – eles se olharam e sorriam – ali eu me perguntei como eu não te conheci antes? Mas agora, parece ser tarde...

- Não! – ele a cortou – Não é tarde. Eu tenho que ir sim, vou me mudar pra Boston, que é muito longe, mas isso não precisa acabar aqui.

- Eu só me formo daqui a dois anos...

- Não importa! – ele se ajeitou na cama pra ficar cara a cara com ela – Lisa, eu nunca senti isso por ninguém, não em uma noite. O que fizemos hoje foi maravilhoso, eu não quero perder isso, nem que pra isso eu precise esperar anos. Dois anos, só dois anos e eu te levo pra Boston comigo!

- House...

- É sério! Eu quero você lá comigo, você termina o curso e vai morar comigo – ele a beijou – só precisamos manter esse relacionamento à distância por um tempo, mas sempre podemos viajar para nos encontrarmos – ele falava com empolgação.

- Não é bem assim...

- É sim! Eu me apaixonei por você essa noite – tinha sinceridade em seus olhos – Eu não quero perder você, perder o que temos agora, essa conexão única.

- House, você vai embora daqui algumas horas e então, teremos que esperar dois anos – os olhos dela ficaram marejados – Deus, quanta coisa pode acontecer nesse tempo, nossas vidas podem mudar completamente...

- Minha vida mudou completamente quando eu te beijei – ele falava com tanta certeza sobre esse sentimento que isso aquecia o coração dela de uma forma única – Eu vou embora, mas se você prometer me esperar, eu volto pra te buscar, Lisa. Promete pra mim – ele a beijou rapidamente – Promete!

Ela respondeu da melhor maneira possível, se jogou em seus braços e o beijou com ardor, ficaram assim minutos até que ela quebrou o beijo e o olhou nos olhos.

- Eu prometo! – eles sorriram – eu prometo que vou te esperar, Gregory House.

A manhã passou rapidamente, eles se amaram mais algumas vezes, e depois passaram a tarde juntos, fazendo planos, e sonhando com o futuro. Isso nunca havia acontecido com nenhum dos dois, uma paixão tão rápida e avassaladora.

Ao início da noite, House se despedia dela, com o coração na mão. Ela chorou baixinho abraçada a ele, e se sentiu vazia quando o viu se afastar ir para o carro, ele entrou, e ela jurava que ele iria embora, mas ele saiu logo em seguida a olhando de uma maneira indecifrável.

- Fique com isso – ele então lhe entregou uma pena de prata, mais especificamente, um pingente de pena – Eu tenho desde criança, ganhei quando fui ao Egito com meus pais. É como um amuleto de sorte – ele abriu a palma da mão dela e depositou o delicado presente – Fique com você, como prova da minha promessa.

- É lindo... – ela chorou mais e sentiu que também precisava entregar algo a ele – eu também tenho algo pra você!

Assim, Lisa levou as mãos ao pescoço e tirou um corrente de ouro de tinha um pingente lindo. Ela lhe entregou e o abraçou. House olhou para a palma de sua mão e leu o que tinha escrito no pingente _"Lisa"._

- Eu vou guardar como minha vida – ele a beijou novamente – agora tenho que ir...

- Eu sei... – ela disse quase sem voz

- Hey, olha pra mim – ela olhou – eu vou voltar, é uma promessa, meu amor!

- Eu vou te esperar!

Meia hora, muitos beijos, lágrimas e promessas depois, House vai embora de Michigan, deixando pra trás o coração e a mulher de sua vida. A ela, só restava esperar.


	2. The One Tha Got Away

**Capítulo 2 - The One That Got Away**

Três meses haviam se passado desde a noite mais maravilhosa de sua vida. Três meses de telefonemas diários, cartas e presentes vindos do correio. Três meses que ambos morriam de saudade do outro. E em todo esse tempo a certeza só aumentava. Mais havia um problema, há mais ou menos quatro dias que House não atendia as ligações, não havia chegado nenhuma e quando ela ligava para o hospital onde ele estava trabalhando, falavam que ele não estava mais trabalhando lá. E mais tempo se passou, até que Sarah não aguentou mais ver sua amiga sofrer.

Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you  
_Nunca planejei que um dia  
Eu perderia você  
_

- Lisa, saia de perto desse telefone – Sarah não aguentava mais vê-la esperando uma ligação – Duas semanas, Lisa. Duas semanas que ele sumiu, ele é Gregory House, já era de se esperar...

- Não! Alguma cosia aconteceu, eu sei – ela estava acabada – Eu sinto que alguma coisa aconteceu, nós estávamos tão bem, tão apaixonados – ela refez a sentença - nós estamos bem e apaixonados, House não faria isso comigo, não depois de tudo que passamos.  
- Passaram o que? – Sarah estava irritada – Uma noite de sexo? Porque foi isso que aconteceu, e você aí achando que está vivendo um conto de fadas, o que foi tão especial? Ele te deu um pingente de pena? PENA, LISA? Deve ser pena que ele sentiu de você pra continuar conversando e mandando flores durante três meses.

In another life,  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world  
_Em outra vida  
Eu seria sua garota  
Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas  
Seríamos nós contra o mundo_

Sarah não mediu as palavras, Lisa agora chorava enquanto encara a "amiga" de queixo caído. Ela sabia que aquilo era mentira, House nunca a magoaria. Nunca. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com aquele enjoo, de novo. Fazia semanas que ela se sentia assim, a princípio foi só um enjoo, mas agora isso a preocupava. Correu para o banheiro e despejou no vaso todo o café da manhã. Sarah apareceu na porta lhe deu sua sentença, curta e grossa.

- Você está grávida! – e saiu deixando Lisa pálida no chão.

Passou o dia todo com aquelas palavras na cabeça, não era possível, ou era? Mas eles só tiveram uma noite, como em uma única noite ela poderia ter se apaixonado, vivido emoções tão intensas e também engravidado? Era muita loucura, a vida queria acabar com ela, não era possível. E House? Ele sumiu! Como reagiria se soubesse? Na sua cabeça dúvidas e mais dúvidas gritavam e a perturbavam. Ela precisa ter certeza, correu para a farmácia e comprou logo três testes de gravidez. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Ela estava grávida.

Mais uma semana inteira tentando achá-lo. Nada. House tinha sumido do mapa, não trabalhava mais no hospital de Boston, não estava morando no mesmo endereço, os telefones não entendiam. Ela simplesmente o perdeu, logo agora. Ela se perdeu. Não tinha o que fazer, estava grávida dele, precisa de ajuda. Meu Deus, ela está no quarto ano da faculdade, era impossível cuidar de um bebê agora. Precisa de seus pais.

Never one without the other  
We made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on  
_Nunca um sem o outro  
Nós fizemos um pacto  
Às vezes, quando eu sinto sua falta  
Eu coloco os discos pra tocar  
_

Lisa viajou duas horas até a casa de seus pais, precisava contar a eles, contar que estava grávida. Mãe solteira, usada e jogada fora, que vergonha. Quando chegou foi recebida com olhares desconfiados, resolveu então encurtar o sofrimento e contar logo, chamou seus pais para uma conversa.

- Conte Lisa – pediu Arlene – Você está nos assustando.

- Mãe... – sua voz tremeu.

- Ande Filha – agora foi a vez de Philip, seu pai.

- Eu... – as lágrimas começaram a cair – eu estou grávida.

Nada mais foi dito, o casal ficou calado, durante minutos, aquilo estava matando Lisa. Vinte e sete minutos de puro silêncio depois, Arlene e Philip se olharam e pelo o que Lisa percebeu, eles tomaram uma decisão.

- Quem? – Não era surpresa essa pergunta – Quem fez isso com você?

- Ninguém que mereça ser lembrado – ela se machucaria mais se falasse nele, ela não queria.

- A nossa decisão está tomada – Arlene disse

- Que decisão? – a cara séria de seus pais a assustava.

- Não dá pra ver barriga nenhuma, ou seja, a gravidez está no começo – Arlene dizia com um tom gelado na voz – Eu vou te levar essa semana numa clínica e nós resolvemos isso!

- Como é que é? – Lisa estava abismada, derrepente sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de proteger seu bebê, ela ainda não tinha assumido isso, mas ela teria um filho, e iria protegê-lo, sempre. – Você está sugerindo que eu faça um aborto? Ficaram loucos!

- Não é uma opção – seu pai respondeu – Você fará!

- Nunca, eu vou ter essa criança – ela gritava com eles, enquanto seu rosto era lavado por lágrimas de decepção e desespero – Eu nunca mataria um filho meu! Nunca.

E assim, ela pegou suas coisas e correu para fora da casa. Antes de chegar ao carro ouviu seu pai gritando que eles não a ajudariam em nada, ela agora estava sozinha. Sem Greg, sem sua família e sem dinheiro. Como criar uma criança nessas condições?  
Na faculdade a noticia se espalhou rápido, Gregory House deixou um herdeiro para Michigan. Lisa não aguentava mais aquilo, ser apontada, ser motivo de chacota para aquelas que foram jogadas fora por ele, aquelas que não ficaram grávidas, não foram enganadas. Todos sabiam como ele era, só ela achou que podia ser diferente, tola.

Mais um mês se passou, ela de vez em quando ainda tenta ligar pra ele, mas cada vez a decepção a consumia mais, até que no fim do quarto mês ela desistiu. Arlene no mesmo dia apareceu em sua porta e lhe ofereceu uma proposta irrecusável.

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
_Em outra vida  
Eu faria você ficar  
Então eu não teria que dizer  
Que você foi aquele que foi embora  
_

Lisa trancou a faculdade, ficaria na casa de uma tia até ter o bebê, depois ela decidiria o que fazer. Bom, era isso que Arlene a fez acreditar. Cinco meses. Seis meses. Sete meses. Lisa estava cada vez mais apaixonada pela ideia de ser mãe. A essa altura já sabia que teria uma menina. Conversava com ela todos os dias, já amava tanto sua princesinha, a amava mais que tudo, fazia planos para as duas, sempre com a mão na barriga, sentindo sua filha se movimentar em resposta.

No oitavo mês de gravidez, Lisa começou a passar mal quase todos os dias e por decisão médica tiveram que fazer o parto as pressas, não queria, sua filhinha ainda não estava pronta.

O parto foi difícil, horas e horas, até que se decidiu fazer uma cesariana. Quando a menina nasceu, Lisa teve a certeza que nunca deixaria sua filhinha sofrer, que iria protegê-la sempre. Deu um beijo singelo na cabeça da criança e se sentiu mal, ela perdeu muito sangue, logo viu as enfermeiras levarem sua filha para longe e os médicos entrarem em ação, perdeu os sentido.

Quando acordou, olhou ao redor e não viu berço nenhum. Se desesperou. Lisa pensou que o pior podia ter acontecido e gritou por uma enfermeira, que de prontidão foi atender-lhe.  
- Onde está minha filha? – ela disse desesperada – Cadê o meu bebê?  
- A Senhora não sabe? – disse a jovem com pena no olhar  
- Cadê a minha filha? – ela já chorava – Eu quero a minha filha, onde vocês colocaram meu bebê? Minha filha!  
- A assistente social levou sua filha hoje pela amanhã – Lisa paralisou – Ela foi pra adoção, a senhora não sabia? – agora a enfermeira estava com muita pena, o olhar de Lisa era de total sofrimento.

I should've told you  
What you meant to me, whoa  
'Cause now I pay the price  
_Eu deveria ter dito a você  
O que você significava para mim, oh  
Porque agora eu pago o preço  
_

- Eu quero a minha filha – lágrimas desciam como cachoeira de seus lindos olhos azuis – EU QUERO MINHA FILHA- ela se descontrolou, tentou sair da cama mas foi impedida por fios e mais fios conectados ao seus corpo, tiveram que sedá-la. Lisa já estava quase apagada quando sua mãe entrou no quarto, ela olhou para Arlene e só conseguiu dizer – Eu te odeio! – e caiu em um sono pesado, em um sonho, e em outra vida, onde sua filha lhe pertencia.


	3. Sonhos

**Capítulo 3 Sonhos.**

- NÃO! – o grito saiu rasgando sua garganta, de novo. Aqueles pesadelos não acabavam nunca, ficam um tempo sem aparecer, mas de repente tudo voltava, a dor, a saudade, o arrependimento. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer para amenizar essa dor, aquela sensação de ter a filha nos braços pelo menos uma vez ainda a rodeava, aqueles olhos azuis dela, meu Deus. Ela viu os olhos de sua filha apenas por uma fração de segundos e aquela imagem nunca saiu de sua cabeça. Doía tanto, mais tanto, saber que sua menininha estava por aí, sabe-se lá fazendo o que. Com quem. Viva. Morta. Deus, ela era sua filha! Como Arlene teve coragem de fazer algo assim? Não sei, mulher sem coração.

- Eu não aguento mais... – ela sussurrou entre lágrimas – Eu quero minha filha – ela chorava baixinho com o rosto afundado no travesseiro. Olhou no relógio, 5h00, hora de levantar.

Once upon a time somebody ran  
Somebody ran away saying 'fast as I can  
I got to go, I got to go'  
Once upon a time we fell apart  
You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart  
Oh oh oh, oh...  
_Uma vez alguém fugiu  
Alguém fugiu, dizendo "o mais rápido que puder  
Eu tenho que ir, eu tenho que ir"  
Uma vez nós nos despedaçamos  
Você segurando nas mãos as duas metades do meu coração  
Oh oh oh, oh..._

Chegar no hospital com óculos escuros não era algo comum, mas hoje era necessário. Olhar no calendário seria complicado. Hoje completava 24 anos. Passaram-se 24 anos depois daquela fatídica noite. Ela ainda sentia o corpo dele sob o dela quando fechava os olhos. Fora a noite mais fantástica de sua vida.  
Chegou em seu escritório e deu de cara com Brenda lhe passando todas as instruções do dia. A reunião do conselho do fim da tarde estava confirmada. Dr. Melloni voltou das férias. E a nova médica da equipe de House tinha chegado hoje. Meu Deus, ela tinha esquecido completamente da nova médica, ela nem avisou House, ele devia estar um fera! Por falar nele...

- Quem é aquela criança na minha sala? – ele entrou de um jeito assustador em sua sala, com a bengala apontando pra ela e com os olhos pegando fogo – Quando você disse que contrataria uma médica eu pensei que era uma médica, não uma criança com um jaleco!

Once upon a time we burned bright  
Now all we ever seem to do is fight  
On and on  
And on and on and on  
_Uma vez brilhamos intensamente  
Agora, tudo que parecemos fazer é brigar  
De novo e de novo  
E de novo e de novo e de novo_

- Wow – ela não estava nem um pouco afim de discutir, mas era preciso, como sempre – A Doutora Levets não é uma criança, ela é um ótima médica e é totalmente qualificada para trabalhar com você, você ao menos falou com ela?

- Sim! – ele agora parecia um menino com raiva.

- E...?

- Ela acertou o diagnóstico na primeira discussão – ele respondeu com birra.

Lisa só conseguiu rir, uma gargalhada solta, ele ficou com raiva porque acertaram o diagnóstico antes que ele. Não tinha ninguém igual à House, ele era impossível. Louco, chato, ignorante, completamente inconsequente, mas mesmo assim ela ainda o amava. Lisa Cuddy estava ficando louca, definitivamente.

Once upon a time on the same side  
Once upon a time on the same side  
In the same game  
Now why d'you have to go  
Have to go and throw water on my flame?  
_Uma vez no mesmo lado  
Uma vez no mesmo lado  
No mesmo jogo  
Agora por que você teve que ir?  
Teve que ir e jogar água na minha chama?_

- House, eu não tenho culpa se contratei alguém melhor que você... – ela provocou

- Ela não é melhor que eu, ela é uma criança – ele ainda fazia birra – Ela ao menos terminou a faculdade?

- Está no ultimo ano, estuda aqui em Princeton, ela é a melhor aluna que nós temos House – disse um pouco mais calma – Alice Levets é a aluna nota 10, com 23 anos já é boa o bastante para trabalhar com o melhor médico do meu hospital, e vejo que não é só uma boa aluna, se ela conseguiu te irritar tanto é porque ela também deve ser excêntrica, feito você.

- Ela gritou comigo quando eu gritei com ela – ele falou com pesar. Eles estavam sentados de frente pro outro, conversando normalmente agora, eles se sentiam confortáveis assim - Ela é uma menina malcriada, isso sim. E o pior é que o Chase já ficou todo encantado por ela...

I could have been a princess, you'd be a king  
Could have had a castle and worn a ring  
But no, you let me go  
_Eu poderia ter sido uma princesa, você seria um rei  
Poderia ter tido um castelo e usar um anel  
Mas não, você me deixou ir_

- House para de ser tolo, ela é só mais uma médica e não uma próxima Cameron.

- Mesmo assim, terei que prestar mais atenção dessa vez, não quero meu departamento em desfalque novamente por causa de uma briga idiota de casal apaixonado – ela falava sem prestar atenção nas palavras – esses romances relâmpagos nunca dão certo, sempre são mentira – ele parou de falar quando percebeu a besteira que cometeu. Ela sentiu um soco no estômago. Precisa mudar de assunto

- Ela é bonita?

- Como? – ele não entendeu o motivo da pergunta.

- Você disse que Chase ficou interessado... Ela é bonita?

- Você a contratou, deveria saber – ele não ia responder o que estava pensando de fato.

- Eu estava tão ocupada naquele dia que nem olhei pro rosto da moça, só reparei mesmo, no pulso machucado... – disse pensativa

- É, eu também percebi isso

- E então...?

- O que? – ele estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, só podia.

- Ela é bonita?

- Não faz meu tipo – disse com desdém – muito jovem...

- Perguntei se é bonita!

- Ela parece com você – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela – cabelos pretos e ondulados, olhos bem azuis, um sorriso incrível... – ela o cortou.

- Então eu não faço o seu tipo? – eles pareciam dois adolescentes discutindo

- Não disse isso – ele tentou concertar – Ela não faz meu tipo, por ser nova, e...

- OK, essa história não vai dar em nada – ela não precisava falar disso com ele, não hoje, não nessa vida – Volte a trabalhar!

- É hoje, não é? – ele insistiu com um olhar misterioso

- House, por favor – ela não aguentaria falar disso.

- Você também se lembra – ele agora chegou mais perto da mesa – Eu quis voltar, Lisa...

- Para! – ela levantou e rodeou a mesa indo em direção a porta, mas ele a segurou.

- Me escuta! – eles estavam cara a cara – Eu não quis...

- Para! – ela agora gritou com lágrimas nos olhos – você foi um monstro sem coração e isso é passado, eu não quero nunca mais tocar nesse assunto

Cause you really hurt me  
No you really hurt me  
Cause you really hurt me  
No you really hurt me  
_Porque você realmente me machucou  
Não, você realmente me machucou  
Porque você realmente me machucou  
Não, você realmente me machucou_

Ela saiu de sua sala sem dar-lhe chance de resposta. Eles sempre se machucavam tanto com essas brigas. Mas apesar da dor, e das decepções que ele lhe causava sempre, quem olhasse os detalhes perceberia que ela ainda o amava, que ela ainda carregava no pulso, um pequeno pingente de pena. _Ele percebeu._


	4. Coragem

**Capítulo 4 Coragem.**

Mais uma batata-frita na boca, e nada daqueles olhos azuis piscarem, ele estava longe, com os pensamentos a velocidade máxima. Um mês depois daquela briga e ela ainda não tinha falado com ele. Nem pra recusar algum tratamento, tudo era pela Brenda, ela realmente tinha ficado chateada. Por quê? Eles sempre discutiam, e ela nunca tinha ficado assim [...] Deve ser porque dessa vez, House tocou no ponto certo, ou ponto errado, como preferirem. Mais uma batata na boca e sua mente ainda não tinha entendido aquele afastamento. Ele olhou para o lado e viu um casal de jovens se beijando, eles pareciam felizes. Bingo! É isso. Ele falou que relacionamentos não duram, mas o deles era pra ter durado, porque ele prometeu voltar, ela prometeu esperar, mas ele não voltou, ela deve ter cansado de esperar, ele quis voltar, mas não pôde, por que... Não importa agora. Era isso.

House saiu disparado em direção ao escritório dela, nos últimos meses ele estava pensando muito naquele tempo, mas não tinha coragem de mexer naquilo porque tinha certeza de que ela havia esquecido, mas essa mágoa dela, por causa de um comentário deixou bem claro que ela ainda se lembrava de tudo, e muito bem.

- House, ela não quer ninguém na sala dela agora! – Brenda tentou pará-lo, mas ele parecia uma maquina.

A porta se abriu num estrondo, Brenda nem se deu ao serviço de entrar e tentar explicar que ela tentou, não iria adiantar, então decidiu ficar no seu posto, era mais seguro.

A sala estava um pouco mais escura que o normal, ela não moveu um músculo com o barulho, continuou ali, de cabeça baixa. Mas seu peito ficou mais leve ao sentir a presença que mais lhe fazia falta.

Até poucos segundos antes de entrar naquela sala, House estava em dúvida, mas vendo-a ali, insegura e sem ninguém por perto, ele teve a certeza de que era isso que eles precisavam. Primeiro, a noite maravilhosa na faculdade, depois a decepção de não voltarem a se ver, anos mais tarde, ele sofre o incidente com a perna e ela o contrata. Brigas, humilhações, desejos secretos, até que eles se beijam, tudo por causa de um bebê que ela perdeu. Quando tudo parecia estar se resolvendo, a alucinação estraga tudo. Reabilitação. Mayfield [...] O tempo e o destino foram cruéis demais com eles, mas agora House estava disposto a mudar isso.

- Eu sei o motivo disso! – ele disse calmamente enquanto trancava novamente a porta.

- Motivo de quê? – ela tentou disfarçar, mas não deu pra esconder os olhos inchados. Ela chorou.

- Eu sei por que você ficou esse tempo todo sem falar comigo! – ele continuou com o assunto, apesar de querer muito saber o porquê do choro dela.

- Do que você está falando, House?

- Você parou de falar comigo, porque eu disse que romances relâmpagos nunca dão certos – ele agora estava sentado ao lado dela no sofá – Foi por isso não é? Você achou que eu estava falando do nosso passado...

- House... – ela não tinha forças para isso agora, há 1 hora ela tinha assinado a papelada do Serviço Social, que veio buscar mais uma criança que alguma mãe louca não quis. Ah, se soubessem o quanto é doloroso viver sem o seu filho, seu bebê. E agora, House chega querendo falar do passado deles – Por favor, não vamos falar sobre isso...

- Vamos! – ele disse com convicção – Eu preciso falar, eu preciso que você entenda, que...

- Não! – ela tinha medo no olhar – Eu sofri demais...

- Lisa... – ele passou delicadamente o polegar pelo rosto dela – Eu sei que você sofreu, eu também sofri! Acredite em mim.

- Eu te esperei... – ela derramou mais uma lágrima – e você não voltou.

- Eu estou aqui agora – Ele se aproximou mais e encostou suas testas – Eu quero ficar aqui, com você.

Ele aproximou seus narizes e roçou em seus lábios, o beijo foi inevitável. Forte, cheio de desejos. Amor.

- Não! – ela o afastou com força – É tarde de mais.

House ficou sem reação, seu lábio queimava só pelo contato, ele precisava de mais. Lisa pegou sua bolsa e seu casaco e disparou pela porta, não conseguiria ficar ali, mais nenhum segundo.

_Flashback On_

Escritório de Nolan, três meses antes.

- House, você precisa entender que aquela sua alucinação teve um fundo de verdade – disse o psiquiatra.

- Teve, mas só teve, não foi e nunca será verdade – respondeu House, com rancor.

- Você tem certeza?

- Eu acabei de sair da reabilitação, você acha mesmo que Cuddy ia querer alguém como eu? – House estava nervoso

- Na alucinação, ela quis...

- Sim, na minha cabeça – disse exasperado – E é lá que ela vai ficar, apenas.

- E no seu coração – concluiu

- Também – concordou cabisbaixo – Mas não passará disso...

- Tente, House – encorajou Nolan- Como eu já pude perceber, você vê a verdade, e se sua cabeça acredita que Cuddy possa querer você, é porque isso tudo tem um fundo de verdade...

- Eu quero tentar, mas sei que ela deve me odiar.

- Por quê? Pelo que?

- Pelo nosso passado... – disse pensativo

- Que passado?

- Eu vou te contar...

House contou tudo o que houve naquela noite e no que seguiu, até o fim de tudo. Foi um alívio poder despejar aquilo que estava preso em sua garganta há anos.

- House, essa é a explicação para aquela alucinação- disse Nolan.

- Não, aquilo foi porque eu estava drogado demais.

- Mas você alucinou com ela, e não com qualquer outra pessoa - disse espertamente – foi com ela, a Cuddy, isso é porque sua mente grita por uma nova chance. Vá atrás dessa chance.

- Eu não sei se consigo...

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Vai adiantar se eu responder 'não'?

- Você ainda a ama?

_- Sim – foi algo dito sem pensar, ele simplesmente deixou seu coração se manifestar._

- Vá atrás dela!

- Eu vou.

Flashback Off

- Isso não vai ficar assim – disse House indo em direção à saída, ele a teria de volta.

Ela já estava no elevador, mas antes que as portas fechassem ele apareceu.

- Me escuta, por favor – ele tentou

- Para! Como sua chefe, eu ordeno que pare – seus olhos estavam tão vermelhos – Eu superei tudo isso, acabou. Esqueça essa história.

O elevador parou e eles saíram no estacionamento, estava um silêncio horrível e House só conseguia pensar em como reverter isso e controlar sua vontade de abraçá-la.

- Me deixe explicar, Cuddy.

Eles agora estavam na lateral no carro dela. E Cuddy já tinha as chaves na mão.

- Não...

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, House a beijou novamente. Dessa vez, foi pra tentar provar que suas intenções agora, eram reais. Ela o afastou novamente.

- Você ainda me quer! – ele disse, ofegante.

- Não quero, eu te esqueci! – respondeu, também ofegante.

- Então o que significa isso? – assim ele puxou o pulso dela pra cima e apontou para o pingente de pena – Você ainda usa, porque ainda me espera!

Ela ficou sem reação, foi pega. Mas antes que os dois pudessem continuar essa discussão. Ouviram um grito.

- Me solte! – o grito veio de algum lugar perto

- Você vai aprender a me obedecer! – um voz masculina gritou

- Esquece que eu existo – Agora eles puderam ver quem era. Alice estava presa entre uma coluna fria de concreto e um jovem enorme, ele parecia bem nervoso.

- Você é minha! – ele levantou a mão, mas parou ao ouvir House gritando.

- Hey! – House gritou se aproximando – Ninguém maltrata um dos meus subordinados sem a minha permissão, cai fora, cara.

- Você é quem pra me dizer o que fazer? – o homem já ia pra cima de House, mas Cuddy interrompeu a cena.

- Ele é meu empregado – ela disse com sua voz autoritária – E a Doutora Levets também – o homem a cortou

- E você...

- Esse Hospital é meu – ela levantou o nariz – E se você não se retirar agora, eu chamo a polícia.

O homem ficou com raiva, mas se retirou logo em seguido, disparando com sua moto pelo estacionamento a fora. Alice parecia assustada com tudo, mas agradeceu rapidamente e foi embora. Cuddy virou para ir embora, mas foi puxada por House, até que seus rostos ficaram bem próximos.

- A gente ainda não terminou – ele sussurrou em seus lábios e logo se afastou.

Quando Cuddy recobrou os sentidos viu House dentro do elevador a olhando, enquanto as portas do mesmo se fechavam.

- Terminou sim! – ela disse enquanto secava as lágrimas e entrava em seu carro.


	5. Guardian Angel

**Capítulo 5 - Guardian Angel**

Semanas se passaram e nada de ninguém tocar no assunto. Alice não agradeceu e nem comentou com House, muito menos com Cuddy, sobre o ocorrido. Cuddy foi viajar para uma conferência, e depois de uma semana fora, quando voltou, percebeu que House tinha parado de tentar pressioná-la. Acho que desistiu, como ele desiste fácil, pensou ela.

Era novembro, o frio começava a chegar em Jersey. Naquela noite em particular, estava chovendo mais que o esperado. Já eram 21h49 quando Cuddy resolveu encerrar os trabalhos e ir para casa, entrou em seu carro e recordou House, seguindo-a até o mesmo e a beijando.

Foi bom demais. Entrou no carro, ligou o aquecedor, colocou um bom CD de jazz e foi em direção à saída. Foi tudo muito rápido, mas quando se deu conta estava quase atropelando um moça que estava atravessando a calçada, indo em direção à uma pousada.  
Pela chuva forte, Cuddy apenas abriu a janela do carro. Não matou a moça, nem a machucou.  
Não era obrigada a molhar seus saltos Prada, só para se desculpar.

-Me Desculpe! Você está bem? – a moça só fez que sim com a cabeça e quando virou para tranquilizar a motorista. Elas se viram. – Doutora Alice?

- Sim, Dr. Cuddy – Alice não estava afim de falar com Cuddy – Sou eu! Estou bem, fique tranquila.

Dizendo isso a moça se virou e foi em direção à porta da pousada. Não conseguiu nem chegar perto. Cuddy conseguiaser fria as vezes, mas achou melhor sacrificar seus saltos para isso. Saiu do carro.

- Espere! Eu a levo para casa. Vem, entre no carro. Não podemos ficar nessa chuva.

Alice não queria contar que estava na pousada, então depois de tentar recusar duas vezes, resolveu aceitar. Cuddy era irritante as vezes.  
Já dentro do carro, as duas ficaram em silêncio. Não eram próximas no hospital, muito menos amigas, Alice apenas esclareceu o incidente de trânsito, tranquilizando o lado "Cidadã Exemplar" de Cuddy e logo em seguida passou o endereço de sua casa à Dean.

- É logo alí, Doutora, aquela porta vermelha, que tem um carro preto em frente – carro preto esse, que fez Alice estremecer. Não podia contar à Cuddy o que se passava em sua vida, mas também não podia entrar naquela casa. De maneira alguma. Já estava prevendo minutos intermináveis andando até chegar novamente à pousada.

Mas Cuddy era muito observadora, não tanto quanto House, mas ela tinha seu talento.

- Algo errado, Alice? Percebi que não gostou muito de chegar em casa.

- Nada disso, Doutora Cuddy. Estou apenas cansada – tentou disfarçar.

- Essa cara não me engana. Sei que não somos íntimas, mas tem algo que gostaria de compartilhar? Algum problemas pessoal...

- A verdade é que eu não posso voltar... ATCHIM! – aquela chuva já começava a fazer efeito – Eu não posso voltar pra casa, o Josh... ATCHIM!

- Ok! Já ouvi o que precisava, vamos para minha casa, essa noite você passa comigo, precisamos de uma banho quente e aí, se se sentir confortável, me conta essa história. Vamos.

Alice apenas sorriu e agradeceu por Cuddy ser uma pessoa tão boa e lhe passar uma paz e uma segurança tão grande.

House tentou dormir cedo, estava cansado e com dor na perna. Mas sua cabeça estava a mil, Cuddy. Cuddy. Cuddy. Só isso que ele pensava. Durante a semana que ela passou fora, ele pode perceber o quão ridículo estava sendo, tentando tê-la de volta, de uma maneira tão infantil e falsa. Ele queria muito aquela mulher de volta, mas a teria de uma maneira diferente, mais sensata. Se mostrar apaixonado estava fora de cogitação, pelo menos se ele estivesse sóbrio.

Mais um gole de Scoth, que estava em sua mão direita e mais um trago no charuto que estava entre o indicador e médio, da mesma mão. Sua perna doía, sua cabeça estava a mil, mas seus olhos não saiam do colar que ele tinha enrolado nos dedos, com aquela única palavra – um nome – lhe jogando na cara, o quanto ele precisa ser calmo para escolher, como reconquistar

Lisa Cuddy, depois de todos esses anos, ele já estava com raiva da espera, mas precisa ter um pouco mais de calma.

- Assim, você ainda vai me matar Lisa Cuddy – mais um gole, acho que agora estava na hora de dormir.

~~

- Obrigada pelas roupas, Doutora. Me sinto bem melhor.

- Imagina... Não precisa agradecer.

De banho tomado e roupas secas, Alice e Cuddy se sentaram no sofá em frente a lareira com um café bem forte em mãos. Cuddy preparou tudo com muito carinho, era sempre bom ter alguém em casa, se sentir menos sozinha e menos culpada. Mesmo não sendo íntima de Alice,

Cuddy sabia que essa noite, ela não teria nenhum pesadelo, a presença de Alice lhe trazia uma paz única.

- Vamos – Cuddy começou – Agora você pode me contar o que acontece em sua vida?

- Eu não quero te importunar com os meus problemas, Doutora Cuddy.

- Primeiro, me chame de Lisa, não estamos no trabalho e essa situação nos coloca mais íntimas do que somos, talvez possamos virar amigas – disse, com um sorriso encantador – Vamos, Alice. Me conte, eu posso te ajudar...

- Ok, Lisa! – sorriu também –Eu não estou "morando" na minha própria casa, porque... – Alice suspirou – Eu posso te contar a história inteira?

- Deve – a encorajou.

- Eu sou órfã! Vivi a vida toda em um orfanato mantido pela igreja, as freiras que sempre cuidaram de mim. E como eu sempre fui a "preferida" delas, quando eu completei 18 anos, eu não tinha para onde ir e elas me ajudaram, me arranjaram um emprego, no orfanato mesmo, e lá eu pude continuar. Passei com êxito em Princeton e continuei morando lá e estudando até o meu 5º semestre, que foi quando eu conheci o Josh.

Ela suspirou e pareceu ficar mais tensa – Eu me apaixonei por ele, ele trabalhava com entregas e sempre estava descarregando algo nos arredores da faculdades. Depois de alguns meses de namoro, eu resolvi pegar todas as minhas economias e alugar aquele apartamento, e fui morar lá, junto com ele. E quando completamos Dois anos de namoro, Josh saiu de casa, falando que ia fazer uma surpresa pra mim, só que quando ele voltou, ele estava tão bêbado que não lembrava nem o próprio nome, ai então ele..ele... – Alice parou e deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem, respirou fundo e continuou – Ele me bateu, primeiro gritou comigo, me xingou e logo depois me deu um tapa no rosto. E isso não acabou, no dia seguinte ele me deu vários presentes, pediu perdão, me deu um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas e prometeu que isso nunca mais aconteceria – Depois de um sorriso fraco, Alice continuou, mesmo vendo a cara de espanto de Cuddy – Mas aconteceu! 3 meses depois, ele fez isso de novo, só que daquela vez foi forte, ele me deu socos, me jogou no chão, gritou mais ainda comigo, sem eu ter feito absolutamente nada. E no final de tudo ele ainda me forçou a transar com ele. Passei dias e dias com o pulso machucado por causa disso.

Cuddy se lembrou então da entrevista que fez para contratar Alice, ela tinha percebido esse machucado no pulso, mas não achará estranho. Se sentia culpada por isso. Tinha que ser tão dolorido assim se apaixonar na faculdade? Não podia simplesmente ser bom e alegre? Não! Você tinha que se apaixonar pelo cara mais errado, aquele que vai lhe deixar abandonada e com um filho da barriga ou aquele que vai lhe bater... Mundo ridículo. Destino irônico.

- Meu Deus, Alice. Eu nunca imaginária isso. Eu sinto muito – E ela realmente sentia, queria muito proteger a garota agora.

- Depois da segunda vez, eu fui para a pousada, não conseguiria mais viver com aquilo. Mas ele me achou no hospital, e...

- Aquele dia no estacionamento? Quando eu e o House te achamos... – Alice apenas confirmou com a cabeça – Meu Deus, ele teria te machucado ali mesmo. E agora?

- Eu não o vejo desde aquele dia, mas sei que se eu aparecer, ele irá me bater de novo e talvez até me matar – ele já chorava copiosamente – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Josh nunca foi assim. Mas agora ele é um monstro...

Sem pudor nenhum Cuddy se aproximou da jovem médica e a abraçou, um abraço forte, como a muito tempo elas não recebiam. E nesse abraço, ambas perceberam que ali começava uma amizade indestrutível.

~~

Antes de House pegar no sono, teve uma ideia. No manhã seguinte começaria seu plano de reconquistar Cuddy. Não tinha um plano em mente, mas sabia que teria que fazer alguma coisa.

Começou a lembrar das várias noites que eles viraram conversando por telefone, aqueles 3 meses de relacionamento, e se lembrou de algo.

_FlashBack on_

- Amor, nós já estamos a mais de 4 horas no telefone e isso me deu fome!

- Ora, você está em seu quarto, só ir abrir a geladeira e pegar algo, Lisa – ele debochou.

- Mas eu estou com desejo... E aqui não tem o que eu quero.

- Desejo? – ele gelou.

- Calma, haha bobo – ele tranquilizou-se– mas eu sempre tenho esse desejos no meio da madrugada. E agora eu quero muito um Cupcake de chocolate com recheio de framboesa e cobertura de morango com aqueles confetes de estrelinhas e... Oh meu Deus, eu preciso de um daqueles – ela disse com vontade.

- Uau. Como você não engorda comendo uma coisa dessas?

- Para! Nossa, eu realmente preciso disso agora! – ela choramingou – bem que você podia estar aqui pra poder me comprar um...

- Ás 5h15 da manhã? Nem se eu quisesse eu acharia um lugar que vendesse essa bomba de calorias uma hora dessas...

- Cinco da manhã?! – Ela gritou assustada – Eu não acredito, Greg. Eu tenho prova em menos de 3 horas, eu vou ser reporavada com o Sr. Mackhill

- Calma! Aquele velho babaca só faz provas múltipla-escolha, você vai se sair bem! – ele a tranquilizou – E você é a garota mais inteligente que eu já conheci.

- Obrigada...

_- Eu tenho que ir para o meu plantão – disse desanimado_

- Eu sei – eles odiavam se despedir.

- A noite nos falamos novamente.

- Eu vou esperar!

- Tchau!

- Greg!

- Sim?

- Eu te amo! – ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que ele respondeu.

- Eu também te amo, Lisa.

- Bye.

- Bye.  


_Ambos desligaram os telefones com a certeza de que foram feitos um para o outro. Ficariam juntos, para sempre!  
_

_House, antes de sair para o hospital, ligou para um amigo em Michigan que era dono de uma padaria, deu endereço do quarto de Lisa e mandou que lhe entregasse o tal bolinho calórico.  
Lisa tinha acabado de sair do banho, quando Sarah apareceu em sua porta dizendo que tinha chegado uma entrega para ela. Lisa correu para a sala e pegou a caixa da padaria, não sabia o que era, mas o entregador disse que já estava pago e saiu.  
Quando ela abriu a caixa, a única coisa que fez foi sorrir. Era seu Cupcake, da maneira que ela tinha descrito até com as estrelinhas em cima. Só tinha uma diferença, ele tinha uma bandeirinha espetada em cima, dizendo:_

_**I loveyou.**___

Flashback ok

Depois de longos minutos, Alice finalmente tinha conseguido parar de chorar, parecia mais calma agora. Elas se afastaram e ficaram se encarando, se sentiam tão bem na presença uma  
da outra.

- Obrigada!

- Por nada – Cuddy continuava com aquele olhar encantador e reconfortante – Você não merece isso. Você nem ninguém – Alice bocejou e Cuddy percebeu que já era tarde o bastante – Agora precisamos dormir, mas amanhã conversaremos mais sobre isso e vamos achar uma forma de te ajudar! Eu prometo.

- Você é incrível – Alice secou uma ultima lágrima – Muito obrigada!

- Vamos dormir...

- Vamos.

Cuddy, logo depois de acomodar Alice em seu quarto de hóspedes, foi para seu quarto poder finalmente descansar, a história de Alice sofrer abusos do namorado, a machucou por dentro, aquilo não era só compaixão, ela realmente estava sofrendo por saber que Alice havia passado por aquilo. Mas nada se comparava com a dor no peito de saber que Alice era órfã, saber tudo que uma criança abandonada pode passar, saber que a sua filhinha poderia estar passando por aquilo, ou algo pior em algum lugar perdida por aí, deixou o coração de Cuddy a ponto de desintegrar, doía muito.

Naquela noite, Cuddy não teve pesadelos com sua filha. Mas afinal, para quê imaginar ou sonhar com alguém que pode estar mais perto do que se imagina?


	6. Knowns Unknowns

**Capítulo 6 - Knowns Unknowns**

'07h30'

E o despertador já estava gritando em sua cabeça. Ele nunca, jamais, acordaria uma hora dessas, se não fosse por um bom motivo. Na verdade, era por um motivo maravilhoso. House finalmente iria começar seu plano, e ele estava pronto para tudo.  
Pegou o telefone, e abriu a primeira gaveta da cômoda, pegou o panfleto e se sentou na beirada da cama. Discou.

- Confeitaria do Elvis, bom dia! – a atendeu disse alegre.

- Alô, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido.

- Pode falar, Senhor!

- Um CupCake de chocolate com recheio de framboesa e cobertura de morango com aqueles confetes de estrelinhas – Ele disse meio encabulado – Por Favor.

- Claro... – a jovem atendente riu um pouco, mas anotou o pedido – O Senhor vai vir buscar, ou quer que entreguemos em algum lugar?

- Entrega, por favor – ele suspirou se sentiu ridículo por um momento – Hospital Princeton Plainsboro, entregar para Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine.

A atendente, deixou de achar graça um homem pedindo aquilo e passou a achar tudo muito fofo.

- E a entrega será em nome de quem?

- Greg... – ele desistiu – Apenas escreva um bilhete, de preferência daqueles que vêm espetados no bolinho, dizendo a seguinte frase:

"Eu não esqueci e sei que você também não."

- Anotado, Senhor – ela estava achando tudo aquilo fofo demais – Qual a forma de pagamento?

- Eu sou amigo do dono. Só fale para o crápula do Jackson, que o esse foi um pedido do G-man. Ele saberá do que se trata.

- Claro, Senhor. A padaria Jack's agradece a preferência.

Depois que desligou o telefone, se sentiu idiota por ter se dado ao trabalho de fazer isso, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia bem em estar, depois de muito tempo, correndo atrás da mulher que sempre amou. Mas o resto da conquista ficaria pra mais tarde, agora ele precisava voltar a dormir.

~~

Cuddy e Alice já estavam em pé, na cozinha, conversando sobre qualquer assunto aleatório enquanto tomavam um rápido café da manhã. Era estranho, mas elas tinham assuntos em comum que não acabavam nunca.

- Oh! Vai dizer que você também pensou em tatuar um laço azul, na época da faculdade? – Alice riu alto.

- Como assim, "também"?

- Eu tatuei! – Alice mostrou o ombro para a médica. – e lá estava uma lindo e discreto laço azul.

- Oh Meu Deus. Não acredito. – Elas gargalharam alto – Isso é muito estranho. Pelo menos você teve a coragem que eu não tive. – disse saudosa e um pouco triste.

- Dizem que simboliza o amor eterno, não se esquecer de algo...

- Pra mim, é o amor eterno e principalmente, nunca se esquecer de alguém! – Cuddy tinha uma ligação com esse laço, mas não tinha forças pra lembrar, se não iria desabar, na frente da mais nova amiga.

- Pra mim também...

Sem mais detalhes, elas perceberam que já estavam atrasadas, e correram para o hospital. No carro, elas mudaram de assunto e ficaram falando sobre roupas e sapatos. Mais coisas em comum.

~~

Eram quase 9h00 quando Brenda anunciou que havia uma entrega para sua chefa. Cuddy apenas permitiu a entrada do entregador.

- Com licença – ele releu o nome no cartão – Doutora Lisa Cuddy?

- Sim, sou eu. – ela sorriu e foi em direção ao jovem rapaz.

- Entrega especial – ele lhe deu a caixa e sorriu – Já foi pago. Bom apetite.

E assim o rapaz saiu. Cuddy sentou-se em seu sofá e abriu a pequena e delicada caixa. Seus olhos não conseguiam acreditar no que viam, será que era mesmo possível? 24 anos depois? Se isso era uma dúvida, com o pequeno recado, em cima do bolinho, exatamente como anos atrás, suas dúvidas foram para o espaço. Lisa Cuddy só conseguia chorar no momento.

Depois de alguns minutos, extasiada com a situação e a surpresa, ela não resistiu. Esse realmente era seu doce preferido. E parecendo uma criança, ela devorou o Cupcake em pouquíssimo tempo.

Depois ficou com o pequeno bilhete nas mãos, analisando tudo que estava sentindo sobre aquilo. "Eu não esqueci e sei que você também não." O que ele queria dizer com isso? Ele estava realmente disposto a tentar tudo novamente. Ela estava disposta? Não! Definitivamente não, mesmo ela querendo muito, sabia que se eles voltassem, ela se sentiria pior com a falta de seu bebê, e não sabia como House reagiria com essa notícia.

Ela passou boa parte do dia, somente imaginando como seria se ela e House dessem certo de novo, quando percebeu, já era hora do almoço. Pegou sua bolsa de mão e foi em direção à lanchonete. Na fila, ela continuava aérea, e nem percebeu quando pararam atrás dela.

- Sonhando alto, Cuddles? – Ele perguntou, assustando-a.

- House! Que susto. E o que eu penso não é da sua conta.

- Mas será que essa sua cara de sonhadora tem haver com algum presente, ou alguma surpresa que recebeu? – Ele foi mais calmo e mais sincero agora. Ela percebeu.

Ambos pegaram seus almoços, em silêncio, e quando Cuddy se sentou para comer, revirou os olhos quando House se sentou a seu frente.

- Será que foi alguma coisa que aconteceu hoje? – ele insistiu.

- Como você ainda se lembra desse doce? – ela resolveu se deixar levar.

- Não foi um bilhete junto? Eu mandei um bilhete, aqueles incompetentes...

- Eu recebi o bilhete! Só não sei o que significa.

- Significa o que está escrito. Eu nunca esqueci!

Eles estavam sentados naquelas mesas que não tinham cadeiras, e sim bancos. Eram encostados na parede, e eles ainda estavam sentados nos últimos bancos da parede, no fundo da lanchonete. Difícil de serem percebidos e vistos.

- Nunca se esqueceu do que? – ela queria ouvir com todas as letras

- Ora! Eu nunca me esqueci de você. De nós – Ele chegou mais perto – Eu nunca deixei de te amar.

Já que estavam em um lugar público, House não se atreveu a beijá-la, não seria nada bom para ela. Mas mesmo assim, eles ficaram se olhando de uma maneira única, ele com um semblante calmo e profundo e ela com um sorriso delicado nos lábios. Quando Cuddy voltou a pensar, percebeu que embaixo da mesa, sua mão era envolvida pela dele. Seus dedos entrelaçados. Era um momento mágico.

- House! Cuddy! Achei vocês. – Eles separaram as mãos imediatamente, mesmo que ninguém conseguisse ver. Levaram um susto quando Wilson apareceu.

- O que você quer aqui, Wilson? – House perguntou irritado.

Cuddy segurou o riso, também não gostou de ser interrompida, mas talvez fosse melhor assim.

- House, Alice está atrás de você, porque ela acha que descobriu o que o seu paciente tem – ele disse rapidamente – E Cuddy, eu preciso que você vá à oncologia, porque tem dois pais que não querem autorizar um tratamento para o filho deles, e bom... Eu preciso de você.

Antes de Cuddy ter qualquer ação, House se pronunciou.

- Aquela garota não cansa de ser metida? Pra quê sair contando pra Deus e o mundo que TALVEZ, ela conseguiu descobrir o que meu paciente tinha? – ele disse com birra. O que fez Cuddy sorrir, imaginando o quão inteligente Alice era. Wilson apenas balançou a cabeça -

Agora você pode ir, Wilson. Eu não terminei meu assunto com a Doutora Cuddy e nós não queremos uma plateia para ouvir ela me contar sobre seus problemas hormonais por causa da menopausa.

- House, eu não tenh..

- Shiii, Dr Cuddy – ele a cortou – Wilson não precisa saber de seus problemas pessoais – se virou para Wilson – Anda, depois ela te encontra!

Wilson ficou intrigado, mas viu que Cuddy confirmou com a cabeça, então se retirou.

- House... – ele a calou

- Fica quieta, só me escuta! Eu estou tentando, mas também estou me achando um idiota por fazer isso, e não sei o que você acha. Mas sei que você, por ser romântica, pode até estar gostando... Mas também por eu ter feito você sofrer, pode estar só me achando ridículo, então antes de me falar qualquer coisa, ou decidir qualquer coisa, me dá uma chance, uma chance de pelo menos tentar te reconquistar – ele já estava perdendo o ar.

- House, calma! – ela o cortou colocando a mão em seu rosto, como era boa a sensação de passar os dedos naquela barba – Eu já entendi tudo isso. Mas é muito recente ainda, só... Tenha calma, por favor. Agora eu preciso ir.

Eles entrelaçaram as mãos rapidamente e trocaram um olhar significativo. Cuddy se levantou e foi indo em direção aos elevadores, mas antes de ultrapassar o corredor, sentiu-se sendo puxada para dentro da escada de emergência.

- O que... – tarde demais, nem teve tempo de falar, seus lábios foram rapidamente capturados. Primeiro, foi um beijo quente, forte. Depois de um tempo, ele se acalmaram, e tudo aquilo passou a ser o momento mais romântico que ambos tiveram nos últimos anos. Ela sentia suas pernas amolecerem, era tão bom estar nos braços dele, era tão mágico. House nesse momento só conseguia pensar em como estava certo, e querer recuperar o tempo perdido, mas essa era só a segunda fase do plano. Beijá-la inesperadamente. Mas logo se afastou.

Eles ficaram se olhando. Cuddy, estava assustada e ofegante, porém dava pra ver, que seus olhos, brilharam como estrelas.

- Não esqueça, por favor. – Ele lhe deu um ultimo beijo sapeca e apertou-lhe as nádegas. Logo em seguida saiu, deixando-a ali, a ponto de bala e em choque.

~~

House entrou em seu escritório e pôde perceber a cara de tédio de seus empregados, menos Alice.

- Neurocisticercose! – a jovem médica disse, com empolgação.

- Como é que você...

- Aqui! – Ela levantou o raio-x, que mostrava claramente as larvas da doença em volta do fêmur do paciente.

Era inegável. Alice estava certa novamente. House sentiu certo orgulho, parecia que finalmente havia encontrado alguém a sua altura.

Segundo caso que ela acertava sozinha. House deu um sorriso de canto, só por ver o sorriso enorme que Alice lhe dava.

- Vocês são muito incompetentes – se dirigiu ao resto da equipe.

- A gente estava quase lá – Chase se defendeu

- Foi só um palpite certeiro – Taub mangou

- Sorte de principiante! – Disse Foreman.

- Isso chama inteligência, são invejosos – Alice disse sapeca.

- Boa garota! – House só concordou. Ele realmente estava achando interessante ter Alice na equipe.

~~

[

'19h00'

Dia cansativo, porém produtivo, para todos. Cuddy estava radiante, House apreensivo e confiante. Alice estava feliz por ter acertado novamente, mas estava totalmente nervosa, não sabia o que fazer agora, teria que simplesmente ir novamente para a pousada? Ir para o escritório de Lisa, aguardar por uma carona, talvez até um convite para mais uma noite muito bem dormida, porque naquela casa, a única coisa que sentiu, foi que estava sendo acolhida. Alice não sabia o que fazer, então decidiu que seria independente e iria para a pousada, não queria abusar de sua mais nova amiga.

Cuddy passou no escritório de House, mas não viu ninguém, passou no quarto do paciente que foi diagnosticado e só encontrou a mulher de acompanhante, perguntou a Brenda, nada. Resolveu então ir embora, pegou suas coisas e foi para o carro.

E mais uma vez o destino colocou uma no caminho da outra. Cuddy virara uma avenida, quando se deparou com Alice andando na calçada com sua bolsa em volta do tronco, presa pela alça lateral e uma sacola relativamente grande na mão esquerda.

Duas buzinadas foram necessárias para Alice se virar e sorrir ao ver o carro de Cuddy.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Cuddy perguntou sorridente

- Para.. – ela pensou um pouco – a pousada.

- Não! Você está passando uns tempos comigo, até decidirmos a sua situação – Disse confiante – Quando eu disse que iria ajuda-la, eu disse a verdade.

Com um lindo sorriso de gratidão, Alice entrou no carro e as duas foram para a pousada, pegaram as coisas de Alice e foram para a casa de Lisa. Naquela noite o jantar ficaria por conta de Alice. Enquanto a jovem preparada uma bela lasanha vegetariana, que por coincidência, também defendia as mesmas ideia que Cuddy sobre os animais, Cuddy resolveu ir tomar um banho.

Alice estava distraída, quando ouviu o barulho de um celular. Olhou para o lado e viu que o celular de Cuddy estava anunciando uma nova mensagem, não conteve a curiosidade e resolveu dar uma espiada.

_'1msg HOUSE'_

Depois que Alice viu de quem era a mensagem, sua curiosidade aumentou, mas se segurou. Quando Cuddy saísse do banho, ela perguntaria.

Exatos 15 minutos depois, Cuddy saiu do banho e Alice foi tomar o seu, deixou a lasanha no forno, para que Cuddy retirasse.  
Cuddy abaixou o fogo e foi ver seu celular, sentiu seu coração perder uma batida, pegou o aparelho e leu a mensagem:

"_Wilson não deveria ter atrapalhado nosso  
momento, mas eu improvisei bem te levando pra  
escada de incêndio, hein? '66"_

Cuddy sentiu suas bochechas queimarem só de lembrar da sensação de estar naqueles braços, que ela tanto amava. Respondeu.

_"Wilson não tem culpa de nada. E sim,  
você improvisou muito bem."_

"Assumindo que gostou, Cuddles?"

"Talvez, eu tenha gostado. Mas,  
Isso não pode se repetir no hospital"

"Isso é um convite? Para algo, fora do  
hospital?"

"Entenda como tenho que ir.  
Alice está me esperando para jantarmos. "

"Alice? Dr. Levets?"

"Sim, ela está passando uns dias na minha casa,  
quem sabe depois eu te conte."

"Por favor, eu agradeceria."

"Agora tenho mesmo que ir."

"Ok. Bye, Lisa."

"Bye, Greg."

Ambos sorriam. Cada um em sua casa. Parece que agora, as coisas estavam dando certo.

- Alguma novidade, Lisa? – Alice já estava pondo a mesa, quando percebeu que Cuddy ainda estava meio aérea.

- Oi? – ela demorou para entender a pergunta – Não! Só assuntos do trabalho...

- Assuntos do trabalho, ou colegas de trabalho? – perguntou com astucia.

- Como assim? Tá louca... – dentando disfarçar.

- Eu vi que foi ele que te mandou mensagem – contou sapeca – E também já tinham me contado no hospital, que sempre teve certa tensão entre a Dean e o Doutor "Gênio Indomável que só Lisa Cuddy sabe domar" – Elas riram um pouco e Alice continuou – Eu até que já percebi alguns olhares aqui, outros ali, muitos comentários da parte dele... Mas, por favor, me conta. Agora você é minha amiga não é? – Perguntou com os olhinhos pidões

- Sim...

- O que, de fato, têm entre você e o House?

- Alice... – a verdade era que nem Cuddy sabia, e aquilo que sabia, tinha vergonha de falar – Nós tivemos um envolvimento na faculdade e...

- Oh Meu Deus! – Alice já parecia uma adolescente que descobriu que sua melhor amiga havia ficado com o menino que ela queria – Então, vocês se amam desde a faculdade? Que lindo, que lindo, que lindo! Isso que é história de amor, o resto é besteira...

- Calma! – Lisa falou um pouco mais alto – Não é bem assim, nós nos machucamos muito. Ficamos anos sem nos falarmos, mais anos sem nem comentarmos sobre isso. Até que ele resolveu tentar me reconquistar e... – ela também parecia outra adolescente.  
- E... E ele nem precisa fazer nada, você já está completamente apaixonada. Olha a sua cara, Lisa! Que lindo.

- Ok. Mas isso é segredo, Alice. Por favor, ninguém pode ficar sabendo.  
- Claro! Me conta mais, Lisa – elas conversavam enquanto comiam, mas a lasanha não era importante agora.

- Quando nós namorávamos, uma vez ele me fez uma surpresa. Eu tinha falado pra ele, no meio da madrugada que estava com vontade de comer um doce, e naquela manhã, um entregador veio à minha porta e me entregou aquilo que eu tinha pedido pra ele... Foi tão fofo, e ainda tinha uma recadinho em cima que dizia "I Love You" – Cuddy agora tinha entrado no clima, também parecia uma adolescente contando do namorado – Ai há um mês mais ou menos, ele tinha me beijado, e eu neguei. Realmente eu achava que não iria ter mais nada entre a gente, mas sabe como é, nós nunca podemos ir contra o coração. E hoje de manhã, ele mandou me entregar o mesmo doce, com outro bilhete, dizendo que ele não tinha se esquecido da gente... – Ela contava isso com lágrimas nos olhos, era bonito de se ver.

- Só isso? Não! Tem mais, e o que você fez depois? – Alice estava ansiosa.

- E depois, nós ficamos de mãos dadas na lanchonete do hospital, mas Wilson nos interrompeu. Deus! Me sinto uma adolescente. – Lisa abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos – Mas, depois ele me puxou para a escada de emergência e... Uma coisa levou a outra.

- Oh Meu Deus! Cala a boca! Que cena mais linda. Lisa, vocês foram feitos um para o outro.

- Ok! E agora, ele só me mandou algumas mensagens, nada demais... Não sei o que vai acontecer de agora em diante.

- Espero do fundo do coração, que vocês deem certo!

Alice disse isso enquanto pegava nas mãos de Cuddy. As duas apertaram as mãos e ficaram se olhando, não sabiam por que, mas se sentiam mais próximas do que tudo nesse mundo.

Depois de um delicioso e descontraído jantar, as duas foram para a sala e conversaram sobre a situação de Alice. Resolveram que Alice ficaria um tempo na casa de Cuddy, até Josh desistir de ir atrás da moça, ninguém saberia que ela estava lá, apenas House. Elas também combinaram de ir ao shopping no dia seguinte fazer um 'tarde de garotas'. Iriam ao salão, fariam as unhas, o cabelo talvez, depois iriam comprar algumas roupas. Ambas estavam dispostas a tornar aquela amizade bem mais forte, como se já não fosse forte o suficiente.

'00h19'

Cuddy estava em sua cama, pronta para dormir, quando viu que seu celular vibrava.

_'1msg HOUSE'_

Ela sorriu e logo abriu a mensagem.

_"Está dormindo?"_

"Não."

"Estava pensando em algumas coisas,  
lembra do nosso primeiro beijo?"

"Na festa da irmandade? Lembro sim!"

"Eu tinha certeza que iria te beijar aquela noite...  
Desde a primeira vez que a vi, soube que você seria  
a garota certa pra mim."

"Há-há, claro. Eu e mais metade de Michigan."

"Depois daquela festa, eu não tive mais nenhuma  
garota, e quando te vi na festa seguinte... aconteceu tudo aquilo."

"Foi a melhor noite da minha vida"

"A melhor noite da minha vida, foi a que  
eu te conheci, com certeza. Quer sair comigo?"

"Talvez, mas ainda acho que estamos indo  
rápido demais."

"24 anos de espera, acho que estamos devagar."

"Amanhã eu te respondo! Preciso dormir."

"Estarei esperando. Boa noite, Lisa."

"Boa noite, Greg."


	7. suspeitas

**Capitulo 7 –**

A manhã estava linda, o sol brilhava alto no céu. Ela teve um café da manhã como a muito não tinha. Essa amizade inesperada com Alice estava alegrando seus dias. Seu novo relacionamento estava indo de vento em poupa. Tudo estava bom demais para ser verdade.

- Te vejo mais tarde, chefinha! – Alice disse saindo do carro, e completou – Não se esqueça do nosso shopping.

- Não vou esquecer, até mais tarde – ela respondeu com um aceno.

Pegou a bolsa, alguns documentos importantes no banco de trás do carro e fechou a porta.  
Ela não teve tempo nem de respirar. Só sentiu-se sendo agarrada, pressionada contra o carro, e perdida em um beijo maravilhoso. House a mataria se continuasse a agarrá-la dessa forma, ela iria enlouquecer. Ele tinha um beijo maravilhoso.

- Bom dia – ele disse sem parar de beijá-la.

- Bom dia! – eles se afastaram e ela manteve os braços em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto as mãos dele a mantinham presa pela cintura. Eles estavam agradecidos pela vaga dela ser bem escondida.

- Que bom dia mais gostoso – ela disse manhosa, mesmo se sentindo uma idiota. Afinal eles não tinham nada desse nível, ainda.

House deu um sorriso de lado e voltou a beijá-la, parou e disse ao pé do ouvido:

- Esse é só o primeiro, de muitos – eles se olharam profundamente, sorriram, e voltaram a se beijar.

23 minutos e muito beijos depois, eles se afastaram.

- Temos que entrar – Ela deu mais um selinho nele – eu tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco.

- Ok! Você pode entrar – ele saiu da frente dela e ela começou a andar, mas percebeu que ele continuou parado.

- House? – Ela o chamou – Vamos!

- Você está atrasada, eu estou adiantadíssimo, alias... – ele caminhou rapidamente até ela – me dê as chaves do seu carro.

- Como?

- Chaves!

- Por que?

- Pra eu descansar mais um pouco minha beleza, antes de ir pro hospital – ele disse despreocupado.

- Não!

- Vamos, mulher! Me dê – ele viu que ela ia se virando, e a puxou, colou suas bocas num beijo avassalador.

Minutos depois ela entregou as chaves e foi para o hospital. Estava perdida. Ele sempre ganharia tudo se a beijasse daquele jeito.

A primeira parte da manhã passou sem surpresas. Todos se mantiveram ocupados, Alice fez suas horas na clínica e ainda adiantou as que tinham que ser cumpridas na parte da tarde, para ficar livre. Cuddy teve duas reuniões, 5 contratos de valores altíssimos para analisar e mais um pilha de papeis para ler, fez tudo com maestria e rapidamente.

Eram 11h00 da manhã, quando House resolveu dar o ar da graça no Hospital. Estava sem caso essa semana, Cuddy o obrigou a ficar na clínica, então ele concluiu que o melhor lugar para estar e que era perto da clínica, mais precisamente dentro dela, era o escritório de sua amada. E foi pra lá que ele se direcionou.

- Bom dia! – ele repetiu, mas sem a atacar com mais um daqueles beijos entorpecentes.

- Quase boa tarde, não é, House?! – ela advertiu.

- Ah, como se eu estivesse muito fora do meu horário – ele mangou.

Mancou em direção à mesa dela, deu a volta e a puxou pela mão, ignorando o fato de que ela estava rabiscando uns papeis em branco, sinal de que hoje ela estava livre.

- Você está livre, que eu vi e eu também estou, então...

- Você tem horas na clínica pra cumprir!

- Por isso que eu também tenho empregados que fazem isso por mim.

Eles estavam sentados no sofá do escritório dela, conversavam sobre ser certo ou não, ele colocar os outros para cumprirem o trabalho dele, e sem perceberem, entre broncas e risadas, ela já estava sem saltos, com as pernas jogadas sobre as dele, enquanto ele fazia um carinho quase que imperceptível.

- Já tem uma resposta para o meu convite? – ele perguntou.

- Tenho, mas pra isso, você precisa me responder outra coisa...

- Mande!

- O que é isso?

- Isso o que?

- O que somos nós? – ela disse um pouco mais alto enquanto se sentava de frente pra ele – Por anos, nunca fomos nada, você nunca deu nem sinal de que sequer se lembrava do que passamos juntos, sempre foi frio, me machucou gratuitamente várias e várias vezes, os elogios eram sempre de cunho sexual. De repente, você sofre aquela alucinação, fica fora 3 meses, volta mudado, se declara, mas me esquece novamente, e um mês depois, você se declara de novo, me lembra do nosso passado, faz eu me apaixonar por você de novo, e... – a voz dela estava completamente embargada nesse momento, como que um raio, o medo e pânico invadiram o peito dela, o medo de ser enganada novamente, de se entregar novamente, de lembrar do que eles perderam, o que ela perdeu. Estava doendo novamente. – Eu só preciso saber o que é isso?

- Isso, o que nós estamos vivendo? – ela continuou olhando fixamente para ele – Eu vou te mostrar.

House virou o corpo totalmente para ela, aproximou seus rostos. O ar parecia que tinha sumido do local. Enrolou os dedos atrás da nuca dela, puxando levemente os cabelos de ébano dela.

- Isso, sou eu te beijando – e assim ele roçou os lábios nos dela, iniciando um beijo calmo, mas que ele se encerrou logo – Isso, sou eu mostrando que te amo – ele beijou o caminho em que as lágrimas percorriam – Isso, sou eu te prometendo, que mesmo sabendo que vamos passar por dificuldades, eu nunca mais vou te abandonar, por circunstância nenhuma, nunca. – eles se encaravam fortemente – Isso, Lisa. Isso é amor! O nosso amor.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente agora, sem pudores. E achando que o romantismo de House tinha acabado. Estava enganada.

- Aceita ser minha novamente? – ela ainda não tinha raciocinado direito.

- Aceita ser minha mulher, namorada, amiga colorida, que seja... Aceita voltar pra mim, Lisa? – ele implorava com os olhos, era até fofo de se ver.

- Claro que sim! – ela pulou no pescoço dele, sorrindo e distribuindo beijos pelo rosto do médico. Ela, no fundo, sempre seria a jovem moça, engraçada e destemida que ele conheceu na faculdade.

- E o meu primeiro convite?

- Qual?

- Você quer sair comigo?

- Você ainda pergunta? A partir de hoje, você tem direito a todos os meus horários livres! – ela riu e lhe deu um pequeno beijo, estavam novamente sentados como antes, as pernas dela em cima das dele, e ele lhe fazendo carinho.

- Eu tenho medo – ela confessou depois de um momento de silêncio.

- Confie em mim, eu sempre estive preso a você! E eu posso provar.

Ela o olhou de maneira curiosa e observou enquanto ele pegava a carteira do bolso

- Eu vou te mostrar algo que eu nunca, nunca, entendeu bem? Jamais, mostrei pra ninguém.

Ele abriu um compartimento escondido da carteira e a virou sobre a palma da mão deixando aquela delicado objeto cair em sua mão. Sim, uma linda corrente com um pingente e o nome dela escrito. Ela também tinha guardado todos esses anos.

- Greg... – ela estava extasiada – é...?

- Sim, eu nunca me esqueci de você. Mesmo tendo casado com a Stacy, eu sempre me perdia olhando pra esse colar e imaginando o quão idiota eu fui, quando decidi partir.

Ela levantou o pulso o mostrou que ainda estava com a pulseira que tinha colocado o pingente de pena. Ambos, nunca esqueceram.

- Essa é nossa aliança – ele a beijou castamente – não existe laço maior.

Eles ficaram naquele sofá por mais de uma hora, apenas se acostumando com a nova situação. Conversaram bastante, mas também se perderam naquele silêncio confortável que havia entre eles. Parecia, que dessa vez, tudo de fato, tinha se arranjado.

- Agora me conte. O que a Levets está fazendo na sua casa?

- Ela está morando comigo por um tempo – disse fingindo naturalidade, sabia que ele iria reclamar.

- Morando? – ele arregalou os olhos – Como assim você me conta uma coisa dessas com essa naturalidade. Como eu fico nessa história toda? Como eu vou te levar pra cama com aquela garota respondona no quarto ao lado?

- Pare de ser idiota, House! – ela sorriu enquanto dava um tapa no ombro dele – Alice está passando por um momento muito complicado e foi apenas uma jogada inesperada do destino nós acabarmos virando "amigas" – ela parou um pouco e pensou – não sei amigas seria a palavra certa, nós criamos um laço sabe, acho que pelo fato de termos servido de apoio uma para a outra. Ela me ajudou, mesmo que involuntariamente, a esquecer um pouco o que eu estava sentindo por você – ele fez um careta ouvindo aquilo – e eu a ajudei a fugir daquela Josh... – teve nojo quando disse aquele nome, só de imaginar o que ele já tinha feito à pobre jovem.

- Aquele cara que estava no estacionamento aquele dia? – ele estava começando a entender tudo.

- Sim. Ele a agrediu, várias vezes – contou com pesar – Aquela vez no estacionamento, nós conseguimos o impedir, mas ele já fez coisas horríveis à ela, Greg.

- Se eu vejo aquele filho de uma puta na minha frente, eu mato! Nenhum homem tem o direito de sequer levantar a mão pra uma mulher. Todos esses covardes merecem morrer! – ele tinha sangue nos olhos, parecia que não falava só de Josh. Cuddy ficou preocupada.

- Está tudo bem agora. Ela está comigo. – disse enquanto acariciava o rosto do amado.

- Você fez certo! Mesmo que isso acabe com os meus planos de acabar com você todas as noites, você está certa em cuidar dela – ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e se levantou.

- Vamos, você irá almoçar comigo! – Ela levantou e o envolveu pelo pescoço, parecia um casal adolescente prestes a se beijar, mas eles foram interrompidos por uma bela jovem que entrou sem bater.

Alice já se sentia íntima o suficiente para entrar sem bater, ela também não era adepta dessas formalidades. Mas quando entrou ficou boquiaberta com a cena. O romance que ela tinha criado na cabeça durante a noite anterior, cujo as personagens principais eram interpretados por seus chefes - sim, Alice era bem infantil as vezes, mas quem não era? – não chegavam nem aos pés da história real, de carne e osso, e lágrimas e risos. Aquilo sim era mágico.

A verdade é que quando criança, Alice sempre sonhou que tinha sido concebida de uma relação de puro amor, somente isso. Sempre sonhou em um dia iria saber a história de amor de seus pais. Quando começou a entender mais a vida, se transformou numa adolescente mais cética, mesmo tendo seus momentos românticos, quando o assunto era algum menino do colégio, ela logo tratava de esquecer, pois o amor que ela sonhou ser possível de trazer seus pais de volta, não existia.

Mas agora, olhando aquela cena, depois de saber que aquele amor resistiu há anos, ela voltou a acreditar. A cena seria mais bonita, se tantas verdades não estivessem escondidas nessas armadilhas montadas pelo destino. E menos engraçada se House não tivesse logo se exaltado de maneira engraçada, fazendo Alice e Cuddy gargalharem.

- Ah, não! Esse estorvo já começou a empacar minha vida. Nem começamos e eu já tenho que aguentar ela na sua casa, vou ter que aguentar aqui também? Assim não dá!

As duas demoraram a parar de rir, foi ridícula a ceninha que ele fez!

- House, cala a boca!

- Ai, chefinho. Não fica com ciúmes não, a Lisa é sua a mais tempo do que é minha – dizendo isso, Alice sentou-se no sofá e colocou os pés na mesa.

- Você está demitida! – ele disse.

- Não estou não!

- Está!

- Ninguém será demitido! – Cuddy interrompeu a briga que se iniciava – House, vá fazer o seu trabalho! Tchau!

- Mas e o nosso almoço?

- O almoço é comigo – Alice mangou, rindo dele.

Antes que House começasse outra discussão, Cuddy tratou logo de expulsá-lo de seu escritório. Ele foi, mas antes fez questão de roubar outro beijo, o que fez Alice gritar parecendo uma líder de torcida, incentivando a atitude do médico.

-

- Você e o House parecem duas crianças – Lisa disse enquanto elas atravessavam as portas do shopping – Chase já me disse que isso é a toda hora, vocês não param nem na frente do paciente.

- Não brigamos não, apenas discutimos nossos pontos de vista – ela justificou – que sempre são bem parecidos, mas com métodos diferentes. Mas não importa, ele é o chefe, sempre tem a ultima palavra.

- Mas foi você que solucionou os dois últimos casos...

- E eu vou jogar isso na cara dele pra sempre, pode apostar – mangou.

- Vocês se merecem – riu – Bom, vamos almoçar e logo depois vamos ao salão de um amigo meu, que fica no ultimo andar.

- Vamos ao Chillo's?

- Sim! Você conhece?

- Conhecer eu conheço, mas... – Alice ficou sem graça – Lisa, eu não tenho dinheiro nem pra fazer a unha naquele lugar.

- Fiquetranquila, Louis é um amigo de longa data, não cobrará nada – sorriu tranquilizando-a – Precisamos de uma repaginada!

Almoçaram em um restaurante de frutos do mar, pediram o mesmo prato e tiveram uma refeição muito agradável. Saíram da praça de alimentação e se dirigiram aos elevadores, quando entraram em um deles, que por acaso era revestido de espelhos, pararam.

Elas se encaravam pelo espelho, gostaram do que viam, elas combinavam. Era estranho, lógico. Duas mulheres, ficarem reparando que combinam uma com a outra, mas pra elas era normal.

- Lisa! Querida, quando tempo. – o salão parou só pra prestar atenção da bixa louca (sem ofensa) que gritava indo em direção à uma amiga.

- Louis, como sempre muito discreto – Riram junto enquanto se cumprimentavam – Essa é a Alice, uma amiga.

Louis analisou as duas e comentou de forma agradável.

- Meu Deus, a semelhança de vocês até assusta! Se eu não te conhecesse falaria facilmente que ela é sua filha, Lisa!

Aquilo provocou em Cuddy um sentimento que nem ela sabia descrever o que era, um misto de nostalgia, arrependimento, felicidade, tristeza. Mas ela sabia que Alice só se parecia mesmo, era impossível aquela garota, que agora morava em sua casa, ser aquele bebê que roubaram de seus braços.


End file.
